Exhibitions of skating skill, whether it be using skateboards, conventional roller skates with four wheels, or in-line skates, are quite popular. Also, BMX cycling exhibitions are performed on halfpipes. One way in which this skill can be displayed and practiced is using a halfpipe. A halfpipe includes a generally semi-cylindrical or arcuate surface which resembles half of a pipe cut horizontally along its longitudinal axis. These halfpipes are often quite large to allow skaters to build up speed and to provide room in which to perform tricks or feats of skill. Also, it is desirable that a number of skaters can use the halfpipe at the same time.
However, the large size of halfpipes can be problematic. Portable halfpipes can be too large to placed in many venues. An example is a gymnasium which is ideally suited to seat many observers. The largest access opening to many gymnasiums includes double doors which may be approximately 7-8 feet high and 6-8 feet wide. Accordingly, many portable halfpipes cannot be placed through such a doorway opening.
Another problem conventional halfpipes have is they take a long time to assemble and disassemble. Often portable halfpipes are constructed at the performance site. Typically, a number of skating surfaces are attached on-site to a supporting structure using a large number of threaded fasteners thus taking a significant amount of time to construct the halfpipe.
Assembly time can be critical. For example, a halfpipe skating exhibition can be offered as entertainment in conjunction with other acts performing on a stage during a show. The changing of the stage for various acts necessitates rapid assembly, disassembly and movement of the halfpipe.
A further problem exits where bolted connections are made through wood, masonite or the like and are repeated, assembled and dissembled. The softer wood or masonite surfaces tend to wear out due to the repeated assembly and disassembly.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above cited shortcomings of conventional portable halfpipes.